Sin Anestesia
by Jazu
Summary: DRABBLE... A veces se cometen el errores con lo que se dice y pues luego queda de otros hacerlos pagar! REVIEWS PLEASE!


Hello... pues a pesar que mis iniciales sean J.K no soy Rowling asi que los derechos de los personajes los tiene Jo y la Warner. Ahh y hago esto sin fines de lucro... aunque les agradezco si me dejan reviews!

* * *

**SIN ANESTESIA**

.

Era una hermosa mañana de octubre cuando la tranquilidad del hogar conformado por Ginny y Harry Potter desapareció por los gritos y lamentos de la pequeña pelirroja. Las contracciones eran fuertes, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro. Definitivamente ese niño seria muy inquieto pues… ¡Como pateaba! Era obvio que lo que ansiaba era salir al mundo y ya hacer travesuras pues no tenía compasión por su madre.

Mientras tanto un muy desesperado Harry buscaba las maletas que habían preparado para cuando el momento llegase. Estaba nervioso. James ya vendría al mundo. Su pequeño niño ya estaría dentro de poco en sus manos, podría cargarlo, mimarlo y enseñarle Quidditch, bueno no apenas naciera pero si cuando por lo menos pudiese montar en una escobita de juguete.

-HARRY… ¿qué haces? ¡Acaso no entiendes que tu hijo ya quiere salir y debo llegar al hospital a menos que a pesar del padre quieras ser el medímago que lo saque de adentro mío!

-Voy cariño… tranquila. No debe doler tanto. Tú eres una mujer fuerte.

-Que mujer fuerte ni que nada… AHH!! – otra contracción.

.

Harry manejo lo más rápido que su automóvil le permitió. San Mungo ya estaba a la vista cuando Ginny tuvo otra de sus contracciones que hacían que apretara fuertemente la mano de su esposo y este perdiera un poco el control del auto.

-Ya cariño… tranquila falta poco.

Consiguió bajarla y entrar disimuladamente al establecimiento. No habían pisado bien la recepción cuando unos sanadores se acercaron a tomarle los datos aunque ya se los sabían, pues ¿quién no conocía la historia de esa pareja?

Antes de llegar a la sala de partos Ginny tuvo una de sus peores contracciones y fue tan fuerte que Harry pensó que su mano había recibido un Crucciatus.

-Mi amor vamos… se mas fuerte. Yo se que tu puedes.

-¿QUE? HARRY CALLATE… NO SABES LO QUE ES LLEVAR A UN NIÑO TAN ANSIOSO DE LLEGAR AQUÍ DENTRO DE MI VIENTRE.

-Pero mi cielo. Me parece que podrías aguantar un poco. Hemos pasado por dolores peores.

-Escúchame muy bien Harry James Potter. Me vuelves a decir algo parecido y te arrepentirás.

-Pero chiquita ya veras que no dolerá nada y cuando lo veamos todo esto se te olvidara.

-_Te lo advertí_.- Se dijo para si misma Ginny

.

La sala de parto estaba preparada. Harry ya había llamado a sus cuñados y amigos y estaba listo para darle apoyo a su esposa dentro de la sala.

La vio, estaba preciosa y reída a pesar de encontrarse en una posición no muy agradable pues habían varios medimagos y sanadores que le veían TODO. Se acercó mas y beso su frente – Mi amor ya veras que todo este alboroto fue en vano y que ni te acordaras del dolor.

-Si cariño, estoy segura que no sentiré dolor.

El medímago encargado del parto se acercó y con una leve sonrisa le pregunto si quería todo anestesiada y para sorpresa de Harry la frase "SIN ANESTESIA" le causó un dolor en su estomago seguido de otros peores.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban por lo que sabia que estaba sintiendo Harry. Ya que mientras él se preparaba para apoyarla durante el alumbramiento de su niño le pidió al medimago tratar con el método TDP (traspaso del dolor de parto).

.

Durante diez minutos Harry comprendió que jamás en su vida volvería a decirle a su mujer que traer a un niño al mundo era cosa sencilla. Las mujeres como Molly Weasley merecían un premio por ser mujeres increíbles que habían traído tantos hijos al mundo. El dolor que sentía era peor que todos los Crucciatus que había recibido en su vida, pero algo era cierto en todo lo que había dicho. Cuando escucho y vio por primera vez a James todo el dolor desapareció y su vida se lleno de ilusión y más amor por su primer hijo.

* * *

**N/A**:

Bueno... este es mi primer Drabble, lo tenia escrito hace rato pero por estar en una semana muy complicada no lo habia podido subir. Emm a los que leen mi fic Save me lo siento mucho... se que me he tardado pero juro que no lo dejare inconcluso pero no he podido seguirlo por ahora.

Emm.. este drabble voy a meterlo en un concurso de Amortentia, pasense ademas de que la pagina esta genial hay varios drabbles que estan excelentes. Voten por el que mas les guste ;)

La pagina es esta escribanla sin espacios : www. amortentia . com. ar

BYE... KISSES!


End file.
